Choque entre lo blanco y lo negro
by Greykushiro
Summary: Una pesadilla lleva a Conan a replantearse la batalla final contra los Hombres de Negro y zanjar de una vez por todas el lío en que se metió para no perder ante un halcón con ganas de sangre a su ser más importante: Ran Mouri...


CHOQUE ENTRE NEGRO Y BLANCO PARTE 1:

CUANDO EL HALCÓN EXTIENDE SUS ALAS...

Era una noche de luna llena en Beika (Tokio). Ran entró en la oficina de su padre a coger unas hojas que le había pedido:

-No sé si eran estas, o... eran las otras-decía mientras rebuscaba en los cajones.

De pronto, en la sala se oyó un ruido. Ran abrió la puerta y miró:

-A lo mejor ha sido Conan...-miró fuera, pero no había nadie-. Hum... serán imaginaciones mías-y cerró la puerta.

Abrió un cajón y cogió unos folios.

-Le llevaré estos. ¡La próxima vez como no tenga recogido todo esto, le meteré una patada de kárate de las buenas, la misma que la daré a Shinichi cuando vuelva!

Cerró el cajón con fuerza y se fue a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla... ¡Una voz la paró en seco!

-¿Ya te vas? Qué pena...

Ran se giró asustada. En la ventana, apoyado e iluminándolo la luz de la luna llena, se hallaba un hombre con un traje negro y un sombrero negro. Su mirada estaba tapada por la sombra del sombrero y en sus manos sostenía un libro con el tomo negro.

-¿Qu... quién eres tú?-dijo Ran con voz temblorosa.

El hombre cerró el libro y se lo guardó en la chaqueta. Ran lo miró atentamente:

-"Debe de tener entre 25 y 30 años y parece ser un hombre. Lo raro es que no lo conozco de nada, pero me da un aire de familiaridad... ¡Como si ya le hubiera visto antes!"

El hombre se levantó de la ventana y una sonrisa gélida se reflejó en su cara:

-Deberías presentarte tú primero, ¿no?

Ran no sabía que hacer, se había quedado sin habla. La puerta sonó. Ran miró la puerta y salió corriendo, pero... ¡estaba cerrada!

-La he cerrado yo. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo y creo que tú conmigo también... Ran Mouri.

En el piso de arriba, Conan y Kogoro cenaban.

-Ran-neechan está tardando mucho.

-A lo mejor la tuve que decir en qué cajón estaba.

-¿No lo tendrás todo desordenado, no, tío?

Kogoro se puso rojo:

-Un poco...

-"Qué desastre, no tiene remedio"

De pronto Conan notó un escalofrío en el cuerpo, sabía que algo iba mal:

-Voy a ir a buscarla, ¿vale, tío?

Conan bajó las escaleras rápido:

-"Algo no va bien. Es como si Ran me llamara, me pidiera auxilio."

Ran miraba asustada al hombre.

-¿Có... Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo sé todo sobre ti. Dónde vives, a quienes conoces, a quienes no, y... a tu persona importante.

Ran se quedó de piedra.

-"¿Puede ser... que este hombre sepa dónde está Shinichi?" Quiero hacerte una pregunta...

El hombre sonrió:

-¿Ves cómo querías hablar conmigo?

Ran tragó saliva:

-¿Sabes... dónde está Shinichi?

Hubo un silencio muy frío:

-Ah... Shinichi Kudo. He oído hablar de él... La Bala Plateada...

-¿Entonces sabes dónde está?

-Sí, sí que lo sé.

Ran se alegró.

-Está...-el hombre sonrió-... muerto.

Ran se asustó y corrió hacia la puerta:

-¡Socorro, Conan!

-No me hagas enfadar.

Conan estaba al otro lado intentando abrir la puerta:

-¡Ran, Ran!

El hombre sacó un cuchillo. Ran lo miró:

-¡Ran, qué pasa, contesta!

El hombre lanzó el cuchillo, rozó la cara de Ran y lo clavó en la cerradura de la puerta. Después sacó una pistola:

-Me has preguntado quién soy... Soy un halcón con ganas de cumplir su misión... La misión de matar a Ran Mouri y a Shinichi Kudo...

-¡Rannnn!

El hombre apuntó a Ran y un halcón se posó en la ventana. Disparó y mientras la bala iba hacia Ran, la mirada del hombre se había convertido en la mirada de un halcón. Ran cayó al suelo y el halcón salió volando. Ran estaba sola en la sala en el suelo, pero junto a ella... ¡había una placa de un policía! Conan lloraba en la puerta:

-Ran... ¡Rannnnn!

-¡Ahhh!

Conan se despertó.

-Sólo era un sueño.

Abrió la puerta y fue a la habitación de Ran, pero... ¡Ran estaba despierta!

-Conan-kun, ¿has tenido tú también una pesadilla?

-"No puede ser que Ran... tuviera la misma pesadilla. Creo que esto ha sido un tipo de aviso de algo" Hoy duermo contigo aquí, ¿vale Ran-neechan?

Ran sonrió y Conan se metió en la cama. Ran se durmió:

-"No voy a dejar que te suceda nada, Ran. Aunque me cueste la vida, porque yo... te quiero y quiero que tú lo sepas. No te dejaré sola, te lo prometo Ran. Solamente... espérame..."-y se durmió.


End file.
